


Making Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Making Love

Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Aw thanks bud ;) tell me if this is alright 

Harley sat on her bed in her apartment doing her Spanish homework. She bit her lip in concentration and scribbled on the paper. 

Leo walked out of the training room and looked at the clock. "Nearly nighttime" he said to himself walking back in absent-mindedly.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah it's awesome! Can you follow me back? 

Carrie was in her apartment taking a shower. She knew Leo for awhile and she loved him but didn't know how to tell him.

Raph was out on patrol thinking about Harley. He was on his mating season and he loved her but he was afraid she wouldn't return his feelings.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Totally 

Harley's mind wandered towards Raph and she dropped the pencil. She had liked him for a while but didn't want to tell him for fear of rejection. "Goddamn" she mumbled when she realised she dropped her pencil. 

Leo began to spar with Donnie but his mind kept wandering over to Carrie. He didn't know why but she was all he could think about lately and he felt like he needed to get it off his chest. "Mmhhff" he groaned as Donnie's staff hit his face.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her hair and her body determined to go over to the lair and tell him how she feels. She dried off got dressed and walked to the lair in a playboy bunny outfit for she was going to a costume party after that.

Raph growled as he suddenly got hard just thinking about her again. He decided to go over to her place to tell her how he feels. He went to her window and knocked on it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley jumped at the sudden noise at the window. She bit her lip nervously when she saw it was Raph as all she was wearing was a tight black crop top and tight grey gym shorts. She got up and began undoing the locks on the window. 

Leo gasped as he got knocked off his feet for the third time. Donnie looked down at him concerned. "Are you okay Leo?". "I'm fine" he grunted standing up. "I'll give you some privacy" Donnie said regretting he had looked at his lower region.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went into the lair and went into the dojo looking for Leo.  
"Leo where are you?" she shouted.

Raph went in and smiled at her coming right out with it.  
"Harley I've loved you for a long time now and I want you to be my mate."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley froze for a split second before smirking. "Challenge accepted" she said "I've actually liked you for a while now".

Leo jumped up from the weapon room floor and grabbed his katana's putting them back into their sheaths. "I'm in here Carrie!" he called walking out trying to act casual.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed as she looked at him not knowing how to say it. She turned around about to walk away from him.

Raph smirked back as he got closer to her and he smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley smirked into the kiss and ran her fingers along his chest softly as her back hit the wall.

Leo ran out and took Carrie's hand flipping her around and kissing her softly yet passionately.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened and she blushed kissing him back. She rubbed his shoulders.

Raph deepened the kiss rubbing her hips up and down biting her bottom lip.

Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley gasped slightly opening her mouth. She rubbed his shoulders and put one leg up against the wall. 

Leo gained a little more confidence and deepened the kiss running a hand through her hair loosely.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan into the kiss as she gripped his shoulders kissing him roughly.

Raph slid his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers while he wrapped her legs around his waist.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley moaned a little into the kiss and ran her hands all over his body teasingly. 

By now Carrie was up against the wall. Leo bit her lip wanting to explore her mouth with his tongue.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist moaning as she opened her mouth.

Raph french kissed her wrestling with her tongue as he groped her boobs growling.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley rubbed his thighs with her legs and and moaned louder. There was no one in the house since they had gone to Italy and wouldn't be back for another week. 

Leo smirked triumphantly as his tongue slid into her mouth exploring every corner. He lowered his hands to her thighs rubbing them passionately.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss french kissing him sucking on his tongue as she rubbed his crotch.

Raph churred and came out on top smirking as he started making hickies on her neck.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley gasped moaning. She smirked as she rubbed his crotch. 

One of Leo' hands found it's way to her breast and rubbed them roughly while sucking on her neck.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back as she whimpered.  
"Leo I'm still wearing my costume!" she cooed to him.

Raph went down lower nipping and nibbling on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley bit her lip as she had a pain kink. She arched her back and her breasts touched him.

"Well I'm just going to have to take care of that aren't I?" Leo growled as he left red marks on her neck.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded whimpering as she rubbed his inner thighs.

Raph took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Harley moaned rubbing her breasts and his chest simultaneously. 

Leo's hands found their way to the zipper on Carrie's costume and took it off. He made his way down to her breasts sucking on them.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Going to sleep bye XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Online  
Lmao same what a coincidence good night :)  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Night XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she rubbed his plastron holding his head closer to her chest.  
"God you're so hot Leo!"

Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention.

Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned seductively and began nibbling on his neck and shoulders. 

"Your body so hot babe" Leo whispered seductively as he sucked on her left nipple.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and rubbed his inner thighs blushing.

Raph nipped and nibbled on her stomach leaving dark purple spots.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and shivered with pleasure. She continued to nibble on his neck carefully as her poisonous fangs could come out if she got too carried away. 

Leo gradually moved down to her stomach exploring every inch of its surface with his tounge.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewed arching her back sitting down on his lap naked.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb parting her labia entering two digits into her fucking her with them.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned louder and spread her legs a bit rubbing his crotch area as she did. 

Leo made his way to her panties and took them off throwing tossing them aside roughly. He began to rib her clit with two fingers.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back as she moaned blushing.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph rubbed along her lining then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley continued to moan in pleasure. "Ohh Raph you're too good!".

Leo slid two fingers inside her while still rubbing her clit with his thumb. He licked her breasts as he fucked her.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she started getting wet down there.

Raph smirked then slid his tongue inside her lapping at her inner velvety walls.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned and whined as she began to get wet down there. She rubbed her breasts and arched her back.

Leo lowered himself down and began licking her in all the right places.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed shuddering in pleasure.

Raph lapped at her g spot smirking.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and shivered. She was drenched by now and she wasn't holding back. 

Leo began to pump faster while simultaneously licking her clit and groping her butt.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
"Let's take this to your room sexy."

Raph soon dropped down and thrusted into her slowly and gently.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and moaned wrapping her arms around his neck her breasts pressing against his chest. 

Leo smirked and picked her up swiftly carrying her into his bedroom and thrusting her on the bed.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little in pain as tears leaked down her cheeks.

Raph smirked increasing his pace thrusting deeper and harder into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned louder and as she began to move with him. Her breasts were thrusted into his face.

Leo gradually inserted himself into her and began thrusting gently.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Leo it hurts!"

Raph slammed into her deeper and faster.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gritted her teeth and rested her head on the crook of his neck as she moved from side to side. 

Leo quickly switched positions and relaxed her muscles and his.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her growling.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and dig her fingernails into his back moaning with absolute pleasure. 

Leo sped up a little bit still being careful not to hurt her.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie scratched his shoulders as she mewed a little louder.

Raph reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned loudly as he hit her g spot perfectly orgasaming multiple times throughout. 

Leo soon reached her g spot and hit it again while kissing her neck.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie reached her peak and came all around his member orgasming.

Raph released inside her shooting his seed into her filling her up with it pulling out panting.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley panted as the sweat and fluids mixed all around them.

Leo reached his point and released inside of her panting with pure adrenaline running through his veins.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and panted.

Raph nuzzled her neck churring happily.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley cuddled up to him rubbing his neck gently while smiling contentedly. 

Leo lay beside her and embraced her gently and lovingly.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you Leo."

"I love you so much baby."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
"I love you too babe" Harley responded. 

"I love you too Carrie, more than you can imagine".  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled against him falling asleep.

Raph cuddled against her drifting off to sleep.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley smiled and snuggled up close to him falling asleep. 

Leo stroked her hair happily and drifted off to sleep.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up. She yawned.

Raph woke up nuzzling her cheek churring.

Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley woke up and smiled putting an arm around him.

Leo woke up slowly and yawned quietly looking around.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him blushing and giggling.

Raph chirped stroking her cheek.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
"Morning" Harley whispered smiling at him. 

"Hey Carrie" Leo smiled looking at her.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Hey sexy," Carrie cooed to him.

Raph smirked at her.  
"Morning baby."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley grinned and rested her head on his arm softly. 

Leo smirked and hugged her softly stroking her hair.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and whimpered a little bit.

Raph pulled her onto his lap rubbing her back.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley smiled and pecked his lips gently while wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Leo pulled Carrie onto his lap and hugged her from behind gently rocking back and forth.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled against his plastron and kissed his neck lightly.

Raph kissed her lips deepening it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley leaned back and smiled into the kiss. 

Leo smiled and stroked her cheek gently.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned lightly loving his touch.

Raph churred kissing her roughly.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley's back hit the bed as she kissed him. 

Leo smiled and caressed her shoulders lovingly.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan and she blushed. She got up putting her costume back on.

Raph licked her bottom lip demanding entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers French kissing her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley kissed him back roughly and sat up throwing him on his back. 

Leo smiled and sat back watching out of the corner of his.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled looking at him and walked back over to him.

Raph churred rubbing her hips wrestling with her tongue.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley rubbed his neck and straddled his waist. 

Leo smiled at her and held out his hand.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie didn't take it. Instead she pressed her boobs against Leo's face.

Raph churred growling as he parted from her lips biting her neck drawing blood.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and shivered. She ran her hands over his chest. 

Leo smirked and kissed her chest his arms finding their way to her waist.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie grinded against him and moaned rubbing his shoulders.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph lapped up the blood on her neck as he rubbed her hips.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley grinded against him her body still on top of his.

Leo rubbed her hips and kissed her neck and shoulders.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned tilting her head back.

Raph growled and churred as his erection rubbed up against her clit.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley reached down and kissed him grinding against him harder. 

Leo continued to rub her hips and he made his way to her chest kissing her bare skin.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Her costume's still on  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
(I know but I'm assuming it's showing some cleavage)  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
OH yeah it is XD  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Oh Leo!" Carrie moaned arching her back pressing her boobs against his face.

Raph growled and churred as he slid inside her thrusting up into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned his name and bent over thrusting her breasts in his face. 

Leo's hands found their way to the zipper and he looked at her as if to ask "May I?".  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded blushing looking away from him.

Raph nuzzled and kissed her boobs thrusting up into her harder and faster.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley gasped and moaned kissing his neck and pushing her breasts into his face. 

Leo slowly took her costume off and kissed her gently and passionately as he did so.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool 

Carrie moaned into the kiss kissing him deeper.

Raph growled sucking on a nipple pinching the other one as he grinded and rammed into her more.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley moaned louder and louder. She arched her back. 

Leo pulled her a little closer and french kissed her.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got up and put her costume back on. She blindfolded Leo and tied his wrists together.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her groaning.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley dug her nails into his back and grinded against him.

Leo just smirked and sat there waiting for Carrie to do something.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled and started licking his neck making hickies on his green skin.

Raph churred and growled hitting her g spot multiple times.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
(Sorry been busy and just realised I have like 15 notifications XD)   
Harley reached her peak and collapsed on top of him panting. 

Leo shivered and relaxed his muscles smirking again.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok XD 

Carrie went down rubbing his plastron and made hickies on his thighs.

Raph came inside her pulling out panting.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley nuzzled up to him rubbing his chest. 

Leo froze and tried not to moan balling his fists.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie licked his crotch.  
"It's ok to moan sexy. Moan for me," she cooed rubbing his inner thighs making hickies on them again.

Raph churred growled and chirped blushing beet red looking into her eyes as he licked her cheek happily.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley smiled and hugged him closer cuddling up to his chest. 

Leo couldn't hold it back any longer and moaned shivering with pleasure. "Ohh Carrie!".  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled getting off him and ran away.

Raph snuggled against her nuzzling her cheek.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley sighed happily and closed her eyes for a moment. 

Leo smirked and broke the silk rope tying his hands behind his back. "So it's a game of hide and seek then" he said.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went to go hide in the dojo up in the tree.

Raph closed his masked eyes falling asleep.

Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley slid from him gently and walked into the bathroom with some clothes and her towel. 

Leo looked in the living are first before entering the dojo.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was silent hiding in the tree.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley had a quick cold shower and put on her clothes. She snuck outside to go shopping. 

Leo smirked hearing a tiny moving sound that was barely audible. He looked around the ground pretending to have no idea she was there.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pretty soon rustled some branches by accident and she fell out of the tree landing on the tatami mat on the ground.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo bit his tongue and held back his giggles. "Found you".  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed trying to get up and run away from him again.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
OMG your notification got lost amongst all the others I'm so sorry I am the worst human being  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok I understand  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Shall we continue ♥  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yes XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
(Ok)  
Leo smirked to himself and approached her slowly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to run past him and escape to no avail.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Soon Carrie was trapped in the corner with Leo blocking the way, a smirk on his face.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just giggled and blushed.  
"Fine take me Leo. You got me."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo smirked and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "Just like that you give up?".  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no and ran past him giggling.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo laughed before chasing after her.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hid behind his bed.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo entered his bedroom silently and looked around for Carrie.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stayed quiet not making a single sound.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo looked around the room searching every corner. The last place he decided to look in was where Carrie was hiding.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa squeaked when he found her and tried to escape him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo grabbed her gently by wrist and spun her around facing him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up into his masked eyes.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo raised a non existent eyebrow at her and looked her in the eyes.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed stroking his cheek tenderly.  
"I love you Leo."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
"I love you too babe" Leo replied caressing her cheek.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan blushing looking up at him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo smirked and looked down at the shorter woman lovingly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You're hot when you smirk!"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
"And you're hot when you do literally anything" Leo replied.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nipping his neck hard.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo smirked yet again and enjoyed her rough touch.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie bit his neck drawing blood.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo gasped quietly and bit his tounge, running his hands through her hair.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie lapped up the blood then kissed his neck rubbing his shoulders.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo began kissing her neck and shoulders gently.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo began sucking on her neck leaving tiny red marks on her neck. He held her hands behind her back.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and shivered in delight and in pleasure.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo began walking forward slowly while kissing her lips and soon had her pressed up against the wall with her hands secured behind her back. 

Harley snuck back into her apartment and got back in the shower as she was sweaty from her athletic lessons.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss biting his lower lip demanding entrance.

Raph woke up and soon saw that his mate was gone. He wondered where she was.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo opened his mouth letting her inside. He traced the outline of her body with one hand.

Harley stripped and turned on the hot shower, stepping in.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie explored his mouth sucking on his wet cavern.

Raph went into the dojo to train punching his punching bag.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo ran his hands through her hair making it look ruffled yet sexy. 

Harley had a quick shower and came out smelling of mint and lemon. She put on her underwear and a tank top with short shorts.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to moan and mewl.

Raph was still boxing in the dojo loving his muscles.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley began brushing her hair, secretly watching Raph train. 

Leo massaged her butt as he french kissed her.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and squeaked kissing his cheek.

Raph then stopped and looked at her smirking.  
"Like what you see?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Leo chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. 

"Eh maybe" Harley replied with a smirk, closing the bathroom door with her foot.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled blushing.

Raph followed her still smirking.  
"Any room for one more?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
"And on top of being sexy you're cute too" Leo said kissing her forehead. 

"Maybe" Harley replied opening the door with her foot while still fixing her hair in the mirror.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that.  
"R-really?" she stuttered nervously.

Raph turned on the water and got in the shower.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kazumi Evans  
Kazumi Evans  
Harley brushed a comb through her blue hair lazily. 

"Oh you didn't know?" Leo asked with a smirk.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.

Raph washed his body all over then got out drying himself.


End file.
